Question: First consider the expression for: $-7$ plus the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $2$ and that expression and then add $-1$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is $-7$ plus $-9x$ $-9x$ $ - 7$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-9x - 7) = \color{orange}{2(-9x-7)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{2(-9x-7)}$ do? $2(-9x-7)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-9x-7)-1$.